vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorry
Sorry is a VRChat player known for his unmistakable feminine and seductive voice. Since Feb 2020 he is also a creative art streamer on Twitch Who is Sorry - The character? Sorry is a very lewd trap adopted by 'Rob' Roflgator and Ikumi sometime in early 2018. Having a girly voice and a cute giggle 'she' might give you the first impression of being a bashful, sweet and innocent girl, but boy... are you wrong. 'She' currently works dutifully for her father at The Golden Gator where she lives. She has her own room at the The Golden gator where she sleeps when not spending time with her husband Dango. History & Biography Meeting and adopted by Roflgator and Ikumi 'Rob' Roflgator first met Sorry in a public map on February 13th, 2018. After being adopted by Rob and Ikumi, Sorry joined the infamous "Bunny Harem" at the The Great Pug, becoming her father's top earner. When 'she' first met Chipz on February 18th, even his "trap radar" failed and seemingly mistook her for an actual girl. He tried to convince her to sing to him alone but she got flustered and said no. She married Dango on May 20th 2018 where the demon Arcadum officiated them by sacrificing a human soul and having them bathe in his blood. The old man Kenzo was the unlucky sacrifice. Demonic connections Laughing Jack introduced SpazKoga to Sorry at Club Rogue on June 7th. Sorry quickly took a liking to Spaz, even being distracted by Spaz as Rob attempted to get her attention. After using demon blood to revive Arcadum's life after he sacrificed himself for Rob during the Demon Arc (Season 2 of 'Legends of Roflgator'), Sorry began growing demon horns on her model. She currently has Arcadum's blood coursing through her veins. It is uncertain how much of an impact this has had on Sorry's psyche. Building a family On Father's Day 2018, Sorry revealed that her and Dango adopted Spacebabe on their wedding day, much to Rob's surprise. Spacebabe's husband Jor Rilla seemed generally indifferent to the news that he was technically Rob's grandson-in-law. On August 14th, Sorry, herself an alien, was supposedly abducted by aliens while at the Golden Gator, causing her dad Rob to frantically search for her. Once he found her, she strangely claimed she was behind him the whole time, causing much confusion. This would be the latest in a trend of Sorry acting more and more weird when dealing with her father. after Sorry's 'haircut'...]] Business and daughter Needle On 9th September she talked about starting a hair salon and gave Roflgator and Shrimp haircuts. Rob got a haircut in ASMR fashion but Shrimp got more cut off than intended. She introduced her secret daughter Needle who she endearingly calls 'Momo' to Roflgator and the crew on Oct 29th. Her daughter shares a weak form - similar to her own, if she doesn't get her 'needs' satisfied. address her as a Princess while expressing his disapproval of her human husband Dango.]] Princess Sorry and Royal heritage On Mar 17th, 2019 a mysterious alien named Cranberry addressed Sorry as a Princess. He came up to her and told her that "her family misses her" hinting at some shared past between them - possibly by both being aliens. Cranberry was upset that Sorry had married a human such as Dango and referred to him as a "filthy creature". He explained that he had come only to confirm that it was indeed her. Cranberry also told Roflgator that Sorry was able to reproduce, something that she previously had denied. She proceeded to explain that Dango was expecting - that she had impregnated him with an egg up his butt. .]] Rob got upset when he learned that Sorry had a real dad but was calmed when Sorry explained that he would never care to come look for her. Being referred to a Princess one would assume that her real father is a king of some sort on her home planet. Beauty Pageant and events On Mar 24th, 2019 she participated in a Beauty Pageant hosted by Roflgator competing against Zombie Girl, Kyana, UzuriMia, Jogie, Emily and Darling among others. She ended up loosing to Zombie Girl who was titled Miss VRChat. On Oct 27th, 2019 she visited the Neko Nights Night Club together with Dango, Meech and Roflgator, once more on Nov 9th, and was introduced to Oathmeal, Lanfear and Kohrean. There she learned about the concept of having Oathmeal technically become her "Friday mom". The strange things that comes included with the weird Neko Nights "Friday fling" shananigans. |thumb]] Father and Son relationship His father Rob had spoken to a therapist robot named Psychology and wanted to rekindle and strengthen their father and son/daughter relationship. Together they held a counseling session on Jan 29th 2020 where he would give mixed advise, speculated how to accomplish this and get closer together. He ended up walking Rob through a rather bizarre procedure: Re-birthing Sorry to make him his "actual son" instead of just "adoptive son". It kind of worked? Having another session with Psychology on Feb 8th 2020 the robot concluded that it was actually Dango and Rob who needed to get closer together. They had a good session all three until they were interrupted by a prostitute that tried hitting on Dango, right in front of Sorry. She had been employed by Rob to cuck relationships - but not theirs, a tad ironic. Another suggestion was to renew their wedding vows by making a commemorative sacrifice of old man Kenzo, who had made a return visit. The old man was eventually killed, and brought back from hell again but any effect from his torment is doubtful. Alternate character personas Young Sorry Young Sorry was introduced to the game VRChat by her father Roflgator and met the "lovely people" that you tend to meet when visiting public worlds. In the short duration, people tried to solicit sex, tried to record a pornographic film and went to a trial for touching people inappropriately. After this experience they visited a restaurant where butter-looking creatures who were serving eventually threw up on their food. The event was recorded in a video for YouTube, published on Jan 28th 2020 and edited by Shrimp. Since making the video Sorry has occasionally used the avatar again. :Highlight: SHOWING VRCHAT TO MY DAUGHTER WAS A HUGE MISTAKE Trivia *Around her father, she often becomes flustered and seems to be oddly infatuated by him. Sometimes sadistically. *Sorry claims she's an alien from a planet inhabited by traps. *If Sorry doesn't receive enough of a certain substance, 'she' begins feeling ill and automatically transforms into a boy. *Sorry regularly draws fan art of Roflgator, Ikumi, Jor Rilla, He Gone, and other members of her RP group. Roflgator loved them so much he incorporated them in his personally-made maps like The Lair of Roflgator and The Golden Gator. *Many have claimed that 'she' is the best and most convincing trap on VRChat (including Rob) *Sorry has worked as a voice actor IRL. *'She' has left many young boys, especially viewers in Roflgator's Twitch chat, confused about their sexuality. *Ikumi has called Sorry "adorable" both in-game and IRL and claims she would actually adopt the person that plays Sorry IRL if she could. *Sorry is fine with being referred to using any gender specific pronoun. Links External links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/im_sorry *Twitter: https://twitter.com/SorryVR Videos and clips *YouTube Archived Video - Chipz meeting and hitting on Sorry *YouTube Archived Video - Sorry meets Roflgator for the first time *Presidential candidate caught in bed with daughter *Joey Bagels learns the truth about Sorry *YouTube Archived Video - Part 1 and Part 2 IRL Q&A with Sorry on Roflgator's stream *Sorry gives Roflgator an ASMR haircut *Sorry, Roflgator and a knife *A picture of Sorry in the bathroom and... breathing exercises *Doing a valley girl impression *Cranberry reveals Sorry's royal heritage *Being disciplined by Roflgator *Sorry's VRChat world with Roflgator avatars *Happy fathers day from Sorry *Fathers day talk on the toilet *Rejecting human looking Roflgator *Sorry made a trap avatar for Roflgator *Sorry treatment *Getting a "Friday mom"? |thumb|250px]] *Introduced to Oathmeal *It's true, "pet" Sorry *Sorry says sorry *Stealing Robs fetch stick at Neko Nights *Sorry likes the Code Vein avatar *Sorry suggests some ERP to Saiiren *Sorry smoking *Pranking Sorry and Dango with Nayuki *"Dad don't look" *D: "so funny" (poor Sorry) *Cute christmas avatar *"Re-birthed" by Roflgator to no longer be adopted *Sorry: Nice Hat *Therapy - high expecations & family love interrupted *You like Goku and Vegeta dont you Sorry? Gallery Screenshot gallery OG Sorry.jpg|Sorry's original avatar Sorry.jpg|Sorry's older avatar Sorry and Dango.jpg|Sorry and Dango using the same avatar for some kinky purpose Sorry.png|Sorry attempting to eat human food Sorry bunny.jpg|Sorry's recent avatar (with demon horns) Sorry3.jpg|Serving drinks at The Gator Bar Sorry cash.jpg|Giving her earnings to her dad Roflgator 'my name is' captures sorry.jpg|Captured by Pyramid Head himself HeGone Dango Sorry Gaytor family.jpg|Sorry's family: Dango and HeGone Dango and Sorry.jpg|With Dango Sorry without Bunny suit2.jpg|Sorry after gaining an interest in 'Voodoo' and Black Magic. Ikumi called this her "edgy phase" Roflgator July 28th Sorry bikini 1.jpg|Sorry posing for the 2018 Summer Roflgator calendar Roflgator July 28th Sorry bikini 2.jpg|Sorry posing Roflgator Aug 2nd 41 Sorry at the Golden gator.jpg|Sorry embracing Roflgator Roflgator Aug 2nd 38 Sorry at the Golden gator.jpg|Sorry at the Golden Gator Roflgator Aug 2nd 42 Sorry at the Golden gator.jpg|Timid... Roflgator Aug 9th 4 Sorry.jpg|Sorry's latest Bunny outfit, August 9th, 2018 Sorry knife.png|A yandere Sorry brandishing a knife to her dad Rofl 21st 10 Doom Guy and Sorry.jpg|Worried about Doom Guy (in the background) Rofl Sept 11th 8 Witch Sorry.jpg|Witch Sorry Sept 16th Golden Gator 26 Sorry's Room.jpg|Sorry's room at The Bricktown Golden Gator Rofl Sept 19th 6 Vincent Sorry and Roflgator.jpg|Two big robots and Sorry (Vincent RX and Roflgator) Rofl Sept 27th 10 Dyrus confuses Sorry with Nuts.jpg|Some say that Sorry is a better girl than many actual girls. This often causes hilarious confusion Rofl Oct 10th 15 Sorry.jpg|Oct 2018 avatar. Rofl Nov 12th 8 Sorry outfit.jpg|Sorry on November 12th, 2018 Rofl Nov 28th 38 Sorry and Ikumi.jpg|With her mother Ikumi. Rofl Jan 14th 18 Sorry.jpg|Sorry with an interesting shirt Rofl Feb 11th 10 Sorrys Tattoos.jpg|Showing off some of her Tattoo's Rofl Feb 11th 12 Sorrys Tattoos.jpg|Showing off some of her Tattoo's Rofl Feb 11th 9 Sorrys Tattoos.jpg|Showing off some of her Tattoo's Rofl Feb 11th 32 Ikumi and cow girl Sorry.jpg|With her mother Ikumi, wearing a 'cow girl' outfit. Rofl June 19th 2019 6 School uniform Sorry.jpg|School uniform Rofl May 28th 42 Sorry.jpg|Participating in Roflgator School RP Rofl June 15th 2019 13 UzuriMia Alliecat and Sorry.jpg|UzuriMia, Alliecat and Sorry. Rofl June 17th 2019 8 Sorry.jpg|Her father barging in while on the toilet... Rofl June 18th 2019 50 Sorry doesnt recognize Human Roflgator.jpg|Recoiling when seeing Human Roflgator Rofl July 9th 2019 7 Sorry and Needle.jpg|Sorry and her daughter Needle Rofl July 9th 2019 8 Sorry.jpg|At The Black Cat Rofl July 30th 2019 2 Sorry.jpg|Participating in Roflgator Murder Mystery RP Rofl Aug 7th 2019 44 Dango Sorry and Nuts.jpg|With Dango and Nuts Rofl Aug 7th 2019 62 Sorry.jpg|Bunny girl outfit at The Royal Gator Rofl Sept 14 2019 34 Sorry at Neko Nights.jpg|Visiting the Neko Nights Night Club with her father. Rofl Oct 9th 2019 4 Sorry.jpg|Blushing Rofl Oct 18th 2019 28 Sorry.jpg|Sorry with enhanced assets Rofl Oct 25th 2019 22 Dango and Sorry.jpg|Sorry and Dango Rofl Oct 25th 2019 28 Sorry.jpg|Cow girl Sorry Rofl Oct 28th 2019 9 Sorry old avatar.jpg|Old avatar Rofl Oct 28th 2019 11 Sorry and Dango old avatars.jpg|Sorry and Dango in old 2018 avatars Rofl Nov 6th 2019 5 Sorry.jpg|Cow Girl Sorry Rofl Dec 9th 2019 9 Sorry and Himiko Yumeno.jpg|Sorry in a strange avatar with her friend Himiko Yumeno Rofl Dec 13th 2019 4 Sorry.jpg|Sorry Rofl Dec 13th 2019 5 Sorry.jpg|Sorry Rofl Dec 13th 2019 9 Sorry.jpg|Sorry Rofl Dec 13th 2019 22 Sorry.jpg|Sorry Rofl Jan 24th 2020 45 Sorry meets Psychology.jpg|Meeting Psychology Rofl Jan 20th 2020 1 Sorry and Dango.jpg|Sorry and Dango Rofl Feb 7th 2020 47 Poor Kenzo getting sacrificed again for Sorry and Dango7.jpg|Will poor old Kenzo get sacrificed again in commemoration of Sorry and Dangos marriage? Rofl Feb 7th 2020 38 Introducing Goku and Vegeta to Sorry.jpg|Sorry is not impressed by Goku or Vegeta. Sorry: "I like Naruto." Rofl Feb 7th 2020 31 JingerPink interrupts family therapy session with Dango7 Sorry.jpg|Family therapy session interrupted Artwork gallery Some artwork drawn by Sorry. Bunny Bot Form (Drawn by Sorry).png|Roflgator as the "Bunny Bot" The Bunny Harem (Drawn by Sorry).png|''"The Bunny Harem", Sorry, Ikumi and Zircii. Sorry and Dango (by Sorry).png|Sorry and her husband Dango. Spacebabe - Artwork by Sorry 28th July 2018.jpg|Sorry's daughter Spacebabe. Sorry and Dango - Artwork by Sorry 24th Nov 2018.jpg|Dango and Sorry. Sorry self portrait artwork - Artwork by Sorry Oct 2018.jpg|Sorry, self portrait. Ikumi - Artwork by Sorry 10th Dec 2018.jpg|Artwork of her mother Ikumi as a ''"bunny girl". Artwork of MurderCrumpet and TheBigMeech by Sorry - Oct 2019.png|MurderCrumpet infatuated over TheBigMeech, much to his discontentment. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Aliens